


Good Enough

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Almost the entire camp is in love with Piper Mclean. Y/N doesn't think she will get her shot with the amount of competition until she learns that Piper only has eyes for her.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 27





	Good Enough

Piper was stunning without having to try. Not only that, but she was also kind and considerate to everyone around her. Most of the camp had massive crushes on her, and the Aphrodite girl had to deal with people confessing their love or trying to impress her every day. 

Needless to say, the girl was sick of it. She appreciated the sentiment and found amusement in some of the things the campers had done, but she had her eye on someone specific. 

Y/N, a daughter of Demeter was the only one Piper had an eye on. The problem? Whenever Piper tried to approach her, Y/N would make an excuse as to why she couldn’t talk. She began to think that Y/N didn't even like her at all. 

On the contrary, Y/N had a massive crush on her. She wanted to ask Piper out but didn’t think she was good enough for someone in the Aphrodite cabin. Y/N was completely imperfect, shy, and barely had any friends. She mostly kept to herself, not wanting to cause any problems within the camp or embarrass herself like all the campers that attempted at getting Piper's attention. Whenever the girl came up to Y/N, she panicked and escaped to her cabin to avoid confrontation.

What if Piper didn't like her back? It was the most likely option, seeing as Y/N felt as though she had nothing going for her. Aphrodite kids only dated the perfect and attractive campers. Charles Beckendorf was no exception. Silena Beauregard would go on and on about how handsome she thought he was - and she wasn't wrong. 

She was busy tending to the garden on the porch when Piper approached them for the fifth time this week. "Y/N, can we talk?" 

"Uh..." Y/N couldn't think of any excuses. "S-sure." 

"Wait, really?" Piper laughed lightly. "I thought you would run away again." 

"Sorry about that." Y/N gave her a small smile. 

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," she smiled, watching Y/N garden. "Why do you keep running away from me? Is it something I did?" 

"N-no," Y/N shook her head. She found herself beginning to ramble. "Definitely not. I... just find it hard to talk to you. N-not to say that I don't want to, it's just that you're really pretty and kind. I actually like you a lot. More than a lot, actually. I-" 

"Y/N," Piper interrupted. "Are you saying you have feelings for me?" 

"I... uh... yes?" Y/N said. "Yes, I do. I mean, I am. I mean... oh nevermind. It's okay if you don't feel the same, though. I get it if I'm not good enough-" 

Y/N was interrupted again, by Piper pulling her in for a kiss. After the residual shock, Y/N quickly melted into the kiss and pulled Piper closer to her. When they finally broke apart, Piper rested her forehead against Y/N's. 

"You are more than enough." Piper smiled. "Now, I came over to ask you something else." 

"Y-you did?" 

"Will you be my date to the Fourth of July fireworks?" 

"I would love to," Y/N pulled Piper in for another kiss. She couldn't believe that she was enough for Piper Mclean. 


End file.
